Dark Elites
Category: GuildCategory: Rosal GuildsCategory: Mixed Alignment Guilds Note: This page is edited daily. Introduction The guild Dark Elites is a vast community in the Dofus fantasy world which specializes in making a SRS BIZNESS out of dofus, having no real life whatsoever, at the exception of their sexual one. Indeed, all of its 70+ players do come regularly each day, be it manually, or through the shameless abuse of various pets and siblings. Our leader, Sweetangel, is also widely known for being quite the fetishist when it comes to blowing her own brother. Paradoxically, sexual references are severely frowned upon inside our awesome politically correct community. WHAT WE DO, WE DON'T TALK ABOUT! We were founded in late October of the year 2007. Since then we have built a thriving group of active players, one of which has actively attempted to commit suicide ever since. How he found enough time to slash his wrists between two blop dungeon runs (OUR SIGNATURE DUNGY!) remains a mystery to our otherwise well-informed community. Some suspicion goes to our resident nympho Sweetangel, whose resemblance to Bworkette surely didn't fail to charm the oversensitive emoboy who was immediately sent to the ER to deal with the likes of George Clooney and Dr Mario. Unfortunately, these tragic events didn't result in the Dofus death of the aforementioned emboy by accidental severing of the tendons of his hands, but in some MASS BANS: any kind of joke being SEVERELY FROWNED UPON inside our awesome community, if the said joke couldn't be heard in a nickelodeon cartoon. If that isn't enough, we're pedophiles, one of the the main factors we're known for. Unlike most guilds, guildies usually receive at least 5 kids aged 5 to 10 each log in if not more, and, as a whole, Dark Elites continuously works to reach out to other guildies so as not to leave any frustrated, boring pedo out of our sect... I mean guild. Guild Group Pic Description: A guild picture taken with 24 of our active guild members. Events We host several events, which include but are not limited to: Hunts We go on various hunts and dungeons, as well as the events mentioned earlier. In fact, our signature dungeon seems to be the Blop Dungeon. Ever since the dungeon was first introduced to the Dofus world, it quickly became a favorite among our guildies. Also, due to how active we are, there's never once that at least 1 guildy wouldn't want to do a hunt with you. Ask away and I guarantee an answer. =) Mounts and Breeding Breeding is one of my greatest prides. My overstretched vag and experienced womb allows the constant filling of our 2 paddocks, and will soon provide third with fresh, congenital offspring. There are 6 active breeders in the guild.. myself(SweetAngel), Nanee-bhu, Blodmen, Angley-Arch, Squalito, and RainBloodyHell. 2 of which are advanced breeders: SweetAngel and Angley-Arch. We also have a special baby price discount for guild members that goes by one of our SRS BIZNESS rank. Furthermore, we reward 1 free arlequin or progeria diseased baby of choice to a guildy under special conditions. Down syndromed babies will also become available soon. I'm always willing to breast feed or breed one for a guild member free of cost if the jizz is provided. Guild Paddocks Unlike most guilds that have 7 or 6 baby paddocks, we have 2 beautiful 13+ baby paddocks and will soon get a 3rd 12+ baby paddock. You wouldn't believe how many sensitive emo boys are on a waiting list to squirt their gobball drool into me. The following is a description of the paddock, along with a picture. (Don't be fooled, those are babies disguised as dragoturkeys, of course their being congenital makes it a lot easier). * 14 mount Cania Plains Paddock * 13 mount Edge of Brakmar Paddock Guild Houses We currently have 2 regular guild houses, complete with underground lab facilities for our illegal biogenetical experiments. We'll be exchanging those regular guild houses for brothels soon. Ranks and Rights We go by an organized and annoying ranking system based on the time-tested ways of the bolchevic army and the book entitled "HOW TO GET INTO SERIOUS BIZNESS", written by president W. Bush himself, which can be viewed here. It is divided into 5 color coded categories: Small penis Ranks, Medium penis Ranks, No penis Ranks, Penis Undecided Ranks, and not used Penis ranks. Rights are not displayed. However, after each rank up, the guildy will receive one nekkid kiddie. Nekkid kiddies may not be rewarded under special conditions (ex: the right may be strongly based on penis size, and the guildy's penis may not be big enough to receive the right). Nekkid kiddies are taken SRSLY and are rewarded to those deserving. NOT TO THE MUDBLOODS! Our Guild Forums We have well organized guild forums up and running.. along with a professional Web Developer in the guild who will be making us an official website soon, complete with videos, an automatic profession updater, featured artwork, forums, music, event calender, and so on. Our current site is strictly forums however, but provides a chatting system, nice easy layout style, and over 30 various forum topics, including our complete guild rules and ranking system. Only some forum topics are provided for "guests" though. This is to protect the guild's privacy. Click here to visit our website. High Officers If you have any further questions, you may pm our trusted officers in the guild in-game. Leader: *SweetAngel Second in Commands: *Appono *Angley-Arch *Squalito *Toxin Treasurers *Pimptoxie *Khairy Joining Requirements We prefer those age 16 and over.. though it is not required if you show yourself mature enough. You must be level 40 and up to join. Keep in mind, you must read the guild rules before joining. This is located here. I also ask new recruites what i call "introductory questions" in order to get to know their character and how they are. We're a friendly guild. The character of the person invited matters to us. We don't just invite anyone. To fill out the form to join.. just click here. The form should be under the Recruitment section. Guests can post in that section. After you follow the directions and post, I will send you a pm in-game and decide from there. =)